None of My Business, huh?
by Ang.E.M
Summary: She saw Ryou's trademark smirk as he whispered something only she could hear, "So, who you marry is none of my business, huh?" She smirked back at him, "Nope." Oneshot. Wedding Fic.


**None of My Business, huh?****  
A Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic**

"Ichigo-onee-chan, you look _so pretty, _na no da!"

"Hai, Ichigo-san, I love your dress."

The girls were all gathered around Momomiya Ichigo as she looked into the mirror. Her dark red hair—now reaching down to the middle of her back—was half in braids up in a delicate knot while the rest of her hair came down in gentle waves; cherry blossoms all placed in with her braids. Her dress, white with pale pink around the seam line and gloves in the same pale pink that came up to her elbow, came down to the floor and covered her small, pink shoes. Her veil was long and white in such a way that it looked almost silver. Her makeup—now running with the tears she had been shedding—was no more than a small amount of brown eyeliner and pink lip gloss. Even with tears streaming down her face, she looked breathtaking.

"Thanks, guys," the redhead said with a sniffle. "That really means a lot to me. Although now, I doubt that I look that good with my eyes all red and puffy." Ichigo laughed.

"No, Ichigo, you actually do look good," said Mint, her hair out of their usual ballet buns and in a pale blue dress with matching gloves. "Although, I really do pity him, why would he want to marry _you_ of all people?"

"Mint-san, leave Ichigo-san alone, they've loved each other for so long, of course he'd want to marry her!" said Lettuce, wearing a dress matching Mint's but a sea foam green instead of pale blue. The other Mews were in the bridal room, as well. Fong Pudding and Fujiwara Zakuro, both wearing dresses nearly identical to the Lorikeet's and the Porpoise's, but a pale gold for Pudding and lilac for Zakuro. The four girls were Ichigo's only bridesmaids; Mint being her maid of honor.

"Yeah, yeah, I know he loves her, Lettuce, I'm just wondering _why_," replied Mint, rolling her eyes at her green-haired friend.

"Because he fell in love with her shouty, kitty cat-like ways, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding, happiness evident on her features.

"Okay…" said Mint, giving the hyperactive monkey-girl a weird look. Pudding failed to notice.

"Um, you guys do know that it's almost 12:30, and that's when the flower girls start walking," said Zakuro, looking at the digital clock on the counter. It was the first thing that came out of her mouth since early that morning. Ichigo's eyes widened, following Zakuro's eyes to the clock, as well.

"Oh my God, you guys, Zakuro-san's right! I have to fix my makeup and my hair and _is that a stain on my dress_? Hyaa, what am I going to do? Oh no, oh no…" Ichigo kept rambling on and on until Mint finally shook her back to reality.

"Ichigo, calm down! You just need a quick touch-up on your makeup and that's just part of the design on your dress. You are going to breathe and relax while Zakuro-onee-sama and I fix your makeup, okay?" said Mint to Ichigo, her hands on the Strawberry's shoulders. "Now, breathe with me; in…out…in…out, there ya go, Ichigo," the bluenette smiled when Ichigo did as she was told. Ichigo sat down and stayed calm while Zakuro and Mint worked their magic.

So they added a touch of pale pink eye shadow and blush, but who said they couldn't?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The Wedding March, oh how Ichigo _hated_ that song. It was overplayed and so cliché. When she was little, she had planned her wedding with pink and white flowers all over a small church. She, her flower girl, and her bridesmaids would be walking along to a slow, sweet song played on an organ. She never knew what that song was, but she certainly knew it _wouldn't_ be the Wedding March. So how come she was walking down the aisle to that song? Oh, right, she remembered now;

Because he wanted that song played, and she loved him enough that she was willing to compromise. Why was it that he wanted the Wedding March again? Something about it being traditional, right? Oh well, it didn't exactly matter now, did it?

Ichigo looked over to the front benches. Her mother and father were there; Sakura hugging Shintaro as he was crying. As Ichigo slowly made her way to the altar, she could hear her father quietly whispering something along the line of, "My baby girl, _sniff_ she's all grown up now. _Sniff_." The redhead rolled her eyes and smiled at her mom. Sakura winked at her only daughter. Ichigo looked toward the altar again. There they were, all in their places. Taruto, Kisshu, Pai, and, the one closest to him, Keiichiro, the best man. She looked at her husband-to-be. There he was, in all his glory and smiling. That smile was rare, and sometimes odd, but as the years grew along by, Ichigo has gotten to see that smile more often. She beamed at him.

Ichigo's eyes slowly wandered over to her bridesmaids—her best friends. Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Mint. The order seemed wrong—Lettuce and Mint needed to switch places; not because Ichigo wanted Lettuce to be the maid of honor (though she was debating it for a while), but because Pudding was with Taruto and Zakuro with Pai, but it seemed wrong to her that Lettuce was with Kisshu and Mint with Keiichiro. Lettuce and Keiichiro were _married_ and Kisshu and Mint were together since Mint's junior year in high school, so switching them around like that looked wrong, but it was just their placement in a wedding. The wedding of the Mew leader. Lettuce and Keiichiro will be together soon; Mint and Kisshu, they'll be inseparable at the reception, anyways.

Ichigo finally made it to the alter and the pianist (Mary McGwire—they wouldn't allow anyone else) had played one final note. She looked into his deep eyes as the priest started reciting verses from the Bible. As she stared into his eyes, she saw years of them together in the future; having little kids running around, Christmas together with the other Mews, and maybe even continuing to run Café Mew Mew. As these thoughts roamed by, she almost completely zoned out everything the priest said, and then she heard those simple words, "I do," and remembered exactly what she was to say.

"And do you, Momomiya Ichigo, take Shirogane Ryou, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, 'till death do you part?"

Ichigo's eyes sparkled in happiness as she said the two words she's wanted to say for three years, "I do."

"Then by the power of the Holy Bible, and the blessing of Our Lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ryou, you may kiss the bride."

Ichigo smiled as the two of them slowly came closer. Just before they kissed, she saw Ryou's trademark smirk as he whispered something only she could hear, "So, who you marry is none of my business, huh?"

Ichigo laughed quietly as she remembered saying those few words back when she was thirteen, and with Masaya. Back then, she would've never had the slightest thought that she would wind up with her arrogant boss. _But, look at where I am, now._ She smirked back at him. "Nope," she replied. He laughed at what she said, just before closing the distance.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes! It's finally finished! :) I started working on this back in August, and I'm finally done! XD**_

_**Try to guess which episode of Tokyo Mew Mew the last two paragraphs are based on.  
**_

_**Reviews are always welcome, as well as flames. I need to get warm anyways, so flame away, baby! I can take it! **_

_**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. All rights reserved to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida.  
**_


End file.
